


Of the origin of nicknames

by Lori0



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori0/pseuds/Lori0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting. The start of a friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the origin of nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a native speaker so forgive the mistakes I might have made. Just let me know and I’ll fix it. Concrit is always appreciated. Thanks for reading!

The plaque on the Door read Turner & Clark, Attorney. The main part of the office was sparsely decorated, but elegantly so. There were three doors, excluding the entrance; the bathroom and two smaller offices. All were closed. A little kid (couldn’t be older than three) was coloring on the small coffee table, amidst the old magazines. The secretary wasn’t paying any attention to them at all. His nanny was behind one door, the one that read Turner. There was faint yelling coming from behind the other one. He was bored. Being bored was better than the alternative. Being bored was OK, because he wasn’t really there. He would wake-up soon and his parents would be there and he would tell them he was sorry for what he said before they left. They were coming back. They had to. This was a dream.

Being bored was boring. The kid was coloring and didn’t seem to mind waiting. He sunk down on the floor, on the other side of the table and watched the kid draw for a while. But that soon became boring too.

“Hi!” The kid lifted his head and looked at him but didn’t answer, as if not sure it was addressed to him.

“Hi!” That earned him a smile but still no answer. Maybe the kid was mute or maybe he didn’t understand.

“Do understand English ?” The kid cocked his head to the side but still didn’t say a word. He sighed.

“My name’s Oliver.” That earned him some blinking and another smile.

“Oliver” He said pointing at himself.

“Oli...” The word was obviously hard to get out but the kid was trying.

“No, Oliver!”

“Oli..e..” Not quite, but getting there.

“Oliver”

“Olie”

“No!” A look of frustration and a pout appeared on the kid’s face. Then he smiled and said resolutely “Ollie!” He sighed.

“Fine! You can call me Ollie. What’s your name?” A confused look followed by another smile.

“Kal”

“Is that your name or your ‘I can’t pronounce my name’ name ?” That’s the moment his nanny chose to come out of the office.

“Come along now Mr. Queen. It is almost time for your piano lesson and we wouldn’t want to be late.” He got up and went to join her. Turning around to the kid, he waved and said “Bye”, the kid waved back. Just as they were going to exit, he heard “bye”. Looking back he saw the kid smile and couldn’t help but smile back. Maybe he kind of like that nickname the kid gave him. Maybe he would be alright after all.


End file.
